


Too Far Ahead

by wowbright



Series: Glee Season 6 Episode Reactions [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s06e07 Transitioning, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some kisses change things. Others don't. Reaction drabble to Glee ep6x07 “Transitioning” for International Fanworks Day 2015. Kurt POV, discussion of Kurt/Walter and Kurt/Blaine. Also on <a href="http://wowbright.tumblr.com/post/111038397950/fic-too-far-ahead-kurt-pg">Tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far Ahead

Unlike the kiss from Blaine, the kiss from Walter is expected.

Kurt and Walter have just walked out of BreadStix, Rachel and Sam a tasteful seven steps ahead. At Walter’s car, Kurt turns to face his date.

A week ago, Kurt would have leaned in. Now, he waits.

The kiss is considerate and restrained – a soft press to the corner of Kurt’s mouth. Kurt could turn away, or turn into it.

He does neither.

He squeezes Walter’s hand. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Later, in Rachel’s car, Kurt touches his fingers to his lips. It’s Blaine’s ghost he feels there.


End file.
